User talk:Izzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snapshot 20100803 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Electrivire98 (Talk) 06:46, August 3, 2010 ok great! ok thanks i deleted the post.....oh and here's where we play: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC ok great! thanks i made one...add your need info IF neede ok? ok great! thanks i made one...add your need info IF needed ok? kk-IzCofan,its edgy like it 11:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) edit it...put your fears,talents,nicknames whatever is needed (not including Team,friends,enemies,relationship,episode eliminated), http://tdoc.wikia.com/wiki/Brandon We start... as soon as we gather 15 people ok? tell other people too plz Guys.... Hi...ehm we still can't play 'cause we still haven't got 15 contestants to play (we need more girls) so i thought if you guys could practice: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC oh... OH YEAH...I LIVE IN ITALY SO THERE ARE SOME TIME DIFFERENCES SO...WE'LL DO THE REAL EPISODES WHEN WE HAVE THE CONTESTANTS....AT.....14:00 for you all...is that ok? for me it's 12:00 pm but...we'll at least make 3 eps :D school? really? you go to school at august???..........didn't know...really. hm...what's the time there now? the time there? wow...what's the time there now? where do you live? huh? cause like this we can arrange it :D right! let's talk here: it's better: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC NO NOTHIN HAPPENED....ITS JUST THAT I WENT TO EAT XD title something ok ill give you my lil' tut *go to the chat:http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channtel=TDOC *instead of the name "Traveler" put your OWN CHAR NAME(if you play two chars then write like E.g. Kevin|Archie <---). *then you wait until its says: *13:13 Connecting... 13:13 Logging in... 13:14 -niven.freenode.net- *** Looking up your hostname... 13:14 -niven.freenode.net- *** Checking Ident 13:14 -niven.freenode.net- *** Found your hostname 13:14 -niven.freenode.net- *** No Ident response 13:14 Welcome to the freenode Internet Relay Chat Network Kevin6 13:14 *** Your nick is now (your name) *now you can speak with everyone! oh but stay always on the chat 'cause if someone speaks on the chat.....an allarm won't ring!!! ù.ù Welcome! team? in which team do u wanna be? http://tdoc.wikia.com/wiki/Teams Team....................... BRUSH! what do u mean by developing him? well there's not much to write about.... i'lll put a lot of stuff onh other chars too.....if u can help me i can EVEN make u as an co-admin not any trouble at all good ^_^ who's your friend? okie okay hi! hi to u too :D ...................... WE ARE FINALLY READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz tell everybody!!! plz go to everyones talk page and wite that we are finally ready! :D O.O dont joke w me XD plz the gift is that you will not be eliminated in the first ep.....well i dont thinkyou want to so...XD lets see i have one last task for you my pupil!!!! Go on the chat....-.-" kool kool i hope r character s get along well and go on now me and kevin r onUser:TDobsessed88contributionsTalk 14:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) bombs he has bombs that is kinda creepy i just hope he doesnt throw them at me lol come on now User:TDobsessed88contributionsTalk 14:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) dude... ehm in america we will play at 3pm so......calculations= 2.45pm!!! -.-" ............... so....if we play when its 11pm for me.....you'll hav to play at....7am XD yeah.. kinda yeah.... ok can u do that?!?!? :D also,call mike (tdobsessed) ill speak in italian,sinhalese,english spanish ciao cm va are you a pissa wage innawadè? ari enan como estas? todo bien? XD yaeh...it's sinhalese TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! PLZ COME HERE AT 3PM :D http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! PLZ COME HERE AT 3PM :D http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC Hey come again for ep 2Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 19:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) no by 3pm i mean 7 am for you :( hey dude sry i wasnt there if u want we can talk now COME AT THE IRC CHAT AT 7AM PLZ FOR NEW EPISODES http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass=< U KNOW HOW IT WORK RIGHT? IF U CAN WE CAN TALK EVEN NOW.... AND PLZ HELP ME GATHER EVERYONE FOR TODAY T_T